As is well known, an optical coherence tomography ("OCT") apparatus (for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,501 ("the '501 patent")) is an optical imaging apparatus that can perform micron-resolution, cross-sectional imaging (also referred to as tomographic imaging) of biological tissue. As is also well known, to make measurements along an axial direction (i.e., into the biological tissue): (a) radiation is directed to, and reflected by, a reference mirror located in one arm (a reference arm) of a Michelson interferometer (the position of the reference mirror is scanned); and (b) in a second arm (a sample arm) of the Michelson interferometer, radiation is directed to, and scattered by, the biological tissue. Whenever the optical path difference of radiation in the two arms of the Michelson interferometer equals, or is less than, the optical coherence length of the radiation transmitted into the interferometer from a source, an optical interference signal can be detected. As disclosed in the '501 patent, a cross-sectional image of the tissue is formed by combining data from serial axial scans.
The length of time it takes to produce a tomographic image is limited by several factors: (a) the scan speed of the reference mirror in the reference arm used to obtain measurements in the axial direction; (b) the transverse scan speed of deflectors used to acquire serial axial scans; (c) signal-to-noise limits related to image quality; and (d) the speed of electronics, and any associated computer, in sampling analog OCT signals and transforming them into a pseudo color, or gray scale, image. However, in general, as the scan speed of the reference mirror goes up, the signal-to-noise ratio goes down; thereby adversely affecting the image quality. On the other hand, when imaging tissue in an eye, one is constrained to obtain images rapidly to avoid problems caused by eye movement.
At present, the scan speed of the reference mirror is a limiting factor in OCT image acquisition. To understand this, refer to U.S. Pat. No. 5,459,570 ("the '570 patent") where the reference mirror is moved by a PZT actuator. Although the scan speed of a PZT actuator can be as high as several KHz, the scan range is limited to the micron range, which micron range is not practical for in vivo human eye diagnosis where a scan range of a couple of millimeters is required for clinical use. Although the required several millimeter scan range can be obtained by mounting a retro-reflector on one end of an arm that is scanned by a galvanometer, the scan speed is limited to about a couple hundred hertz (this scan method is currently employed in a commercially available OCT scanner device made by Zeiss Humphrey Systems of Dublin, Calif.).
A scan device in an OCT system that provides a two to four KHz scan speed with a useful scan range was disclosed in an article entitled "High-speed phase- and group-delay scanning with a grating-based phase control delay line" by G. J. Tearney et al. in Optics Letters, Vol. 22, No. 23, Dec. 1, 1997, pp. 1811-1813, which scan device was based on a phase ramping delay line principle disclosed in an article entitled "400-Hz mechanical scanning optical delay line" by K. F. Kwong et al. in Optics Letters, Vol. 18, No. 7, Apr. 1, 1993, pp. 558-560. A disadvantage of the scan device disclosed in the G. J. Tearney et al. article is that it is easily worn out, and there is an upper limit light power allowed for safe use in in-vivo human eye diagnosis. However, as pointed out above, with increasing scan speed, the signal-to-noise ratio will be reduced, and image quality will deteriorate.
Although OCT scan data can be used to provide tomographic images of tissue such as an eye, the OCT data obtained has many uses other than in providing an image. For example, applications of OCT data include measuring retinal and retinal nerve fiber layer thickness, mapping the topography of the optic nerve head, and so forth. However, in these applications, similar problems arise, i.e., how to obtain data having acceptable signal-to-noise ratios while taking into account movement of the tissue. In light of the above, there is a need for a method and apparatus that can obtain high quality OCT data, for example, to form tomographic scan images, while taking into account the issue of, for example, patient movement.